Wait for me
by Starhey
Summary: "No! Don't you leave me, Oliver!" "I won't" "But…" "Come on, Jade. You must wake up. Now"- EDITED AND CORRECTED.


**This is the same story, it's just that I corrected some typos. You'll see, I'm Latina, so, English isn't my first language, so, I make a lot of mistakes with spelling and grammar, and because of some strange reason, I'm totally unable to notice it until its already posted and I read it as if it was someone else's. And my computer died, and the last thing I did with it was posting this, so when I was reading it with the lovely help of Wi-Fi and my cell phone, I read it and find the mistakes. Now my lap-top is back. **

**So, here you go, a (hopefully) typo-free Bade story. **

"Please, André. You've gotta relax. I'm not getting a word of what you're saying" Tori Vega said to his friend, who was more yelling than talking to her from the other side of the phone.

After a maybe not that long silence, André explained everything using as few words as he could. Tori's eyes widened in horror as she understood.

"WHAT?"

.

Tori's parents drove her to the LA hospital. They were there in less than fifteen minutes, and yet, for Tori, it seemed like a millennium, or even more.

As she entered to the waiting room, a redheaded girl jumped in front of her way, and wrapped her in tight hug. She hugged Cat Valentine back. They both needed it.

Tori nodded as a "hello" to André and Robbie.

His parents were also there, staring at the empty space. Her parents were nowhere to be seen, but that wasn't that much of a surprise.

Tori smiled to them, and took a seat between Cat an André. And the wait begun as they sat there, in a silence that they never dare to break.

Hours passed, and there was nothing. They kept waiting for hopefully good news. Not even Rex would say a word. The only sounds they would listen were to Cat's occasional sobs, and the beat of their own hearts.

That until a man wearing a scrub showed up and called for Jade West and Beck Oliver's family.

.

Early that same night, Jade and Beck were at his car, stopped in a red light. She was mad and he was amused by it. They were staring blankly ahead, in their own thoughts.

He cleared his throat, which got him her attention. Slowly they turned their heads and their eyes met.

He smiled.

She forgave him for whatever she was mad at him for.

They kissed softly…

… that's why they never saw the car that was rushing towards them.

.

Jade woke up and she couldn't move. She heard sirens and people around, but she couldn't see them. Actually, she could not see anything at all.

Everything was darker than the darkest of her thoughts.

She was in pain, but she couldn't figure out if it was just physical.

"Beck?" she called for him hoping he would be somewhere in that dark.

Silence.

She tried to speak again but she couldn't.

While she was fainting again, she felt a hand that she knew very well holding her own.

.

"Beck?"

He listened to her voice, but barely. His body hurt.

Long silence. Was she okay? He needed to know, but his chest hurt at the moment he tried to speak.

He reached for her hand, which was actually closer than he'd thought.

That Goddamn driver!

But well… if this was end, he was glad that the last thing he ever did was kissing her.

.

Surprisingly, Jade's father arrived at the hospital, just after the doctor that had gave them the news left the room. His eyes. You could see more emotion in his eyes than he had shown in years, nor to her daughter, nor to anyone.

Mr. West felt the heavy weight of the atmosphere in that room. The kind of atmosphere that you find in a room full of people with a broken heart.

And yet, everybody smiled as happily as possible at him as he walked in the room.

What that was supposed to mean… well… not even him was strong enough to ask.

.

The two teenagers had been found with their fingers intertwined. They were put in the same emergency room as soon as they arrived to the hospital. Their grip at each other's hand was surprisingly firm, considering that they were both unconscious.

That until one of them dropped the other's hand suddenly, and the sound of a continuous beep filled the room.

.

"Beck?" she called again.

She was in a new kind of dark. Her body didn't hurt anymore and she wasn't scared.

This time, he answered.

"I'm here"

She followed that voice, as the dark started to dissolve like ink in water. There he was. They hugged and he kissed her forehead. It all felt even more real than life.

"Hey, where are we?" she asked.

"Dunno" he said. "What a crash, huh?"

"Hell, yeah. Are you all right?" Jade asked.

"Better than I've ever felt" he answered.

"Yeah, me too" she agreed. He smiled. She didn't notice the smile nor the sad hint in it.

"Well, let's wait" Beck instructed.

"For what?" she wondered.

"I don't know. Let's wait, and we'll figure out sooner or later"

They sat there in a silence that was somehow musical, enjoying each other's company and the lack of time.

But he was lying. He did know what was going on. But he didn't know how to tell her

.

"Time of death: 00:54" a doctor announced.

All the people in that room were very used to those words. Yet, they were always sad, not that it mattered. It was unprofessional to show.

Anyway, they didn't get much time to think about it, because the other machine started to beep too, while a once jumping line was replaced by a horizontal one, announcing the stop of another heart.

.

Suddenly, Jade screamed loudly. Pain was back. A lot of worried voices started to speak loudly at the same time, somewhere in the distance.

Beck looked sadly at her, and hugged her. Just like that the pain was gone, and the voices started to become quieter and quieter.

"Jade, listen to me" she got scared with the tone of his voice.

"Yes?"

"Jade, you most go there, with the voices" he said calmly.

"Are you nuts? That's scary there"

"I know… its life there" he said, smiling nostalgically.

"Oh, fine. Let's go" she said, extending her hand for him to take.

But he didn't.

"Jade, I can't"

"Don't be such a baby. I said myself it was scary, and you said yourself that there's…" she stopped, suddenly realizing.

"No, Beck! NO!" she said as if it was an order.

"Jade…" he tried, looking at her. Seeing her, as he never had before.

"Shut up! You go with me" she said, speaking slowly and loudly.

"I can't baby. I'm…" he stopped, and closed his eyes. She stared at him, feeling tears forming behind her eyes.

"… dead" he finished, smiling sadly. This time she noticed.

Jade screamed again. Pain was back and the voices where louder.

"Jade" Beck said holding her wrists "You have to go there."

"Can't you come?" she asked, not wanting to accept that he was…

"No"

"Then I will stay here with you"

"No you won't. Look. It's late for me, but for you it isn't. At least for now. Go now. I won't let you to stop living because of me." He said seriously.

"I can't live without you" she shouted. The pain was gone, and the voices were even quieter than before. Yet, all in her was hurting.

"Yes, you can. You are the strongest person I know. You'll get over this." Beck said.

"No! Don't you leave me, Oliver!" she said, letting her tears escape from her eyes.

"I won't" he promised.

"But…"

"Come on, Jade. You must wake up. Now"

"No, Beck…" Jade said in a whisper.

"Go. I'll wait for you" Beck said and with that, he kissed her.

"Promise me you will live" he said, dropping a tear.

"I… I promise" Jade said, defeated.

She kissed him for one second, turned her back and started to run, before she could think twice.

She just ran ahead, so that she couldn't get the chance to think about what she was running away from.

She ran. But she was lost, in every possible way in which a person can be lost.

Now she couldn't hear the voices. But she didn't stop.

… she had made a promise.

.

"Time of death: 1:02" the same doctor announced for the second time.

"I'll talk to those guys out there" The doctor that had told them about Beck's death offered.

But just as he was opening the door to leave and break those strangers' hearts for the second time in the night, a nurse screamed:

"No, wait! Look, she is crying…"

.

Decades and decades passed since that day in which Jade West's life turn upside down because someone had decided to drink more whisky than he had to.

In a department in Los Angeles, there was a famous former singer and actress that lived there. Alone.

Yet she was happy, and nobody, not even the few friends she had left knew why, because that few friends also were the only ones who knew that once there was a guy named Beck Oliver. They were the only ones that knew that she didn't fell in love again…

But the thing is that she never needed to fall in love again. She still loved Beck.

That night, seventy-years-old Jade went to bed hoping that she would dream with him again, just as she did every now and then, so that she could tell him again that she was keeping her promise.

Next day, she was found with no pulse. But she also was found with a big peaceful smile.

.

There was Beck. He was waiting for her as he had promised. This night his wait was finally coming to an end.

He then saw an old woman who he was in love with. She was coming from the same direction in which he saw her leaving sixty years ago. With every step she gave, she became younger and younger.

Soon, she started running towards him, and Beck open his arms. She jumped in them, and hugged him. He lifted his sixteen years old beloved one in the air, kissing her as he used to do, so many years ago. He felt alive again.

He then took her hand, leading her towards a light that just like that bloomed before them.

As they were walking in the light, she whispered:

"Beck, I kept my promise"

**So, yeah. **

**I want to thank all the people who favorite this: ****CULLENGIRLS1039, Shade v, VictoriousBade16, GrandeGilliesFan, bookluver10145679, Tawny-Fern, Daftwriter, Remus'Girl-Jaggie-Bade, mitzyspain, bigtimerushfan12345, Alyks The EVER So Amazing, Marrox13, zikki4ever123,**

**And last but never ever least, the ones who reviewed, you guys made me so happy, I have no way to thank you, but this one, so this one's for you: CULLENGIRLS1039, Shade v, VictoriousBade16, GrandeGilliesFan, bookluver10145679, Tawny-Fern, Daftwriter, Remus'Girl-Jaggie-Bade, mitzyspain, bigtimerushfan12345, Alyks The EVER So Amazing, Marrox13, zikki4ever123,**

***Starhey***


End file.
